


From Their Perspective

by Penguin_Lord



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Lord/pseuds/Penguin_Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidd and Jackie are drinking buddies. Naturally they compare notes on a certain boy with a Pikachu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Their Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Because Ash needs more appreciation for all of his heroic deeds. And because Kidd and Jackie are totally drinking buddies.

The first time Jackie’s suspicions had been roused were when the four young teens did not react to Manaphy beyond the normal “Wow a Legendary Pokemon”. Usually people were certainly more in awe of the mysterious allure that most Legendary Pokemon held. They were just too composed. Then again Manaphy was more of May’s baby than a being of mythical skill and power. 

But danger was abound and the world needed saving and so he forgot his early misconceptions about Ash, Brock, May and Max. Besides, Ash just saved the world. Probably for the first and only time in his life. Why not give the kid a moment and forget all his probing questions that he so relied on as a Pokemon Ranger.

Later, when Jackie was bored and there was no danger abound nor no world that needed saving he took the time to look up the four teens’ files in the Rangers’ shared database with the Pokemon League and other affiliated organizations dedicated to world peace. May’s and Max’s were normal for the most part. Their father was Norman, gym leader in Petalberg, that was slightly unusual. May was a coordinator with a good record, despite being a first time trainer. Max was only seven so he didn’t have any Pokemon yet. Normal so far.

Brock’s was more interesting. He’d been gym leader in Pewter City over in Kanto for a while. Rock trainer with aspirations of being a Pokemon breeder. And what’s this?

The real kicker was Ash’s file. Two commendations from Dragon Master Lance for helping him: once against Team Rocket in Johto and another against Team Magma and Team Aqua in Honen. Saving a baby Lugia. Taking care of a baby Larvitar. Quieting the rages of both Groudon and Kyogore. Numerous run-ins with Team Rocket all across the board. What had this kid been doing his entire life? It seemed that wherever he went he picked up trouble. It was amazing he’d even been able to have enough free time to enter any Pokemon Leagues. And he’d done fairly well in those as well: Top 16 in Kanto, Top 8 in Johto, and 1st Place in the Orange Islands League. Geez…

Jackie scratched his head in amazement. Ash seemed like a pretty normal kid. A little hard headed sure, but brave and loyal too. There’d been no indication that he’d been involved in all these crazy shenanigans.

At least they haven’t been involved in something they couldn’t handle, Jackie thought with a sigh. With that in mind, he changed a few settings on the mainframe so that if Ash’s or any of the other’s names came up in any situation briefs handed out in the department he’d be notified immediately. That way at least the kids had someone backing them up.

But for all the adventures Ash and his friends continued to have, Jackie didn’t get one alert. In fact he didn’t hear about the group’s next latest escapade until he met up with an old drinking buddy by the name of Kidd Summers.

\------

“A centuries out of time Lucario?”

“Yep.”

“The Tree of Life?”

“Yep.”

“Mew?!?!”

“Yes. I told you all this before, Jackie.”

“Yes but you didn’t tell me Ash and his friends had been involved! I even put a note in his file. Someone should have informed me!”

“Your system only works for the Pokemon Rangers, the Pokemon G-Men and the Officer Jennys. I run on a different system. Besides, you didn’t tell me about Ash and his friends before.”

“That’s because I didn’t think you had meet them already.”

“From what you’ve been telling me, Jackie, I wouldn’t be surprised if that boy had met Ho-oh yet.”

Somewhere, a legendary phoenix bird sneezed.

Jackie and Kidd, the adventurer, were sharing drinks for the monthly drinking night. They had met years ago, Jackie trying to catch a group of poachers while Kidd was tracking some sightings of Suicune. One thing led to another and Kidd ended up helping Jackie get rid of the poachers. They had been drinking buddies ever since. Normally their very travel oriented jobs prevented them from meeting up more than once every few weeks, but they made it a point to meet up for drinks and swap stories. The one with the most outlandish story got a round of free drinks.

This month, Jack had been sure he was going to win. The most expensive scotch in the bar was his!

That didn’t seem to matter much now.

“You’re telling me that Ash Ketchum was the boy you kept going on and on about for three months. Kidd, you said you were going to recruit him!”

“I tried,” Kidd complained. “But you’ve seen how he is. Pokemon Master or death should be his motto. He won’t give it up for anything.”

“Yes I know.” Jack recalled the fierce loyalty and stubbornness the boy held. His Pikachu was much the same. But on the other hand... “I don’t know. He seemed really enamored with the Pokemon Rangers when I told him what it was about.”

Kidd scoffed. “Oh don’t tell me you have him the old ‘I was saved by wild Altaria and now my heart belongs to the Pokemon’ speech again.”

Jackie didn’t want to admit he had so he said nothing.

Kidd rightly took his silence as an answer. “You did, didn’t you! I can’t believe you. Jackie, you’ve been telling that story for years. Get some new material!”

“I can’t, that’s what happened!” Jackie pouted.

“Yes, but it sounds like something that might come out of a cheesy, sentimental kid’s show.” Jackie continued to pout. “Fine, be that way. But the only reason Ash even gave the Rangers a second thought is because he has a soft spot for Pokemon of any kind. Don’t think he’ll come join you. He’s got too much of a thirst of action. Which is why he’ll come join me after he’s done with his journey.”

Now it was a matter of pride.

“He won’t! Ash will join the Pokemon Rangers.”

“No, he’ll join my organization.”

“Rangers!”

“My organization!”

“Rangers!”

“My organization!”

“Please, your organization doesn’t even have a cool name. Mine does. Besides, Ash has already helped the Pokemon Rangers before. He delivered a baby Larvitar to our station on Mt. Silver.”

“That was a one-time instance! Just you wait, Jackie, Ash will be mine.”

“No he’ll join the Rangers.” Jackie said stubbornly.

“Wanna bet?” The age old phrase was uttered.

“Yeah! 50 Pokedollars he joins the Rangers.”

“What, cheap or something. 100 he goes to my organization.”

“Fine. 100 Pokedollars.”

“Deal.”

“Deal.”

They shook hands on it, never realizing their conversation had been repeated over and over again by gym leaders and Regional Champions alike.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone could tell me the name of Kidd's organization, I would be eternally grateful.


End file.
